


Misunderstandings and Jail

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [98]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M, Prison, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony had just tried to fight back and this was what he got.ORThe one where Tony is in over his head.





	Misunderstandings and Jail

“Enjoy your stay,” said the guard with a smirk before slamming the door.

Tony shifted his weight as he slowly turned around. The cell was small, there were two metal cots with thin mattresses that had some questionable stains and equally questionable sheets. There was a small toilet in the corner with a sink next to it. The bottom cot already had someone on it. A large, well muscled someone with dark brown hair that reminded Tony of the forest he used to visit growing up – there had been a trunk of the perfect climbing tree that was the exact same shade of brown. His perfect shade of brown hair was pulled into a bun and was staring at Tony with an impassive glare.

“I’m Tony,” said Tony, cringing when he voice squeaked.

The man on the cot didn’t answer.

“I’m you’re new roommate – cell mate – um, I don’t actually know the terminology. Sorry, this is my first time in jail and I’m not sure what to say.”

“What’d ya do?” said the man, his voice rumbling like distance avalanche – full of power but too far to tell exactly how much.

“I um – well, I sort of – I think the term is assult?” stuttered Tony. “Yeah, assaulted my ex boyfriend.”

“Why?” asked the man, eying Tony’s slight frame and willowy features.

“He was an abusive fucker who started beating me up at the bar but has a better lawyer than me,” sighed Tony, taking a tentative step further into the room. “So I get a month in here with the possibility of getting it expunged from my record in three years and a great big fine and he gets off free.”

“Rotten luck,” commented the man.

“That’s if I last a month in jail,” sighed Tony. “So please, if you’re going to kill me, can you just do it now? Because I hear that people in jail are awfully mean and I just don’t think I’ll be allowed to hide in my bunk for the entire month. I’d rather be put out of my misery quickly.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” said the man, chuckling, his face breaking into the first smile Tony had seen. “M’name’s Bucky. I’m only here for another month – it was a misunderstanding at a mall where I might have almost stolen some things.”

“You didn’t murder anyone?” gasped Tony, before covering his mouth.

“You know nothing about jail, do you?” chuckled Bucky.

Tony shook his head and took another step into the room.

“Alright, sit down and tell me about this ex of yours,” said Bucky, scooting over on his bunk to make room for his new roommate.

“There’s not a lot to tell,” said Tony with a shrug, realizing there was nothing else to do in the cell than talk. “He was a bastard. I fell for his good looks and charm. He’s rich, so he can get away with murder with just a slap on the wrist. I didn’t even assault him, I just pushed him off when he was forcing himself on me and he fell before calling the cops. It doesn’t matter that he’s been hitting me every day for the last year.”

“Tough luck,” said Bucky.

“Yup.”

“Alright, yard time,” announced a guard, opening the cell door. “Let’s go.”

“Can I just stay here?” asked Tony, twisting his hands in his jumpsuit.

“No,” said the guard with an unimpressed glare. 

Bucky pulled Tony up and pushed the smaller man in front of him to join the line in the hall to the yard. It wasn’t a large jail, mostly for those who wouldn’t be there long and misdemeanors, though several were on their way to a larger, more extended stay type of prison if they messed up again. Tony shuffled out into the sunlight and quickly made himself one with the wall. He wanted to just get through this month and then work on filing a restraining order, and also getting a job.

“You’re new,” stated a large man who resembled a gorilla but with blond hair instead of black fur.

“Yes,” said Tony, studiously not making eye contact because he had read that eye contact could be a sign of a challenge and Tony was not about to challenge anyone.

“Leave him alone, his ex was a bastard,” said Bucky gruffly, stepping in front of Tony. “He doesn’t belong here.”

Blond Gorilla shrugged and walked away. Bucky turned back to Tony.

“It’s not so bad here if you don’t try to make waves,” said Bucky with a shrug. “Just try not to get on the bad side of Eddie, he can be a real monster when provoked.”

“Yo Barnes, who’s this little twink?” said a man with a horribly scarred face, leaning over Bucky’s shoulder to leer at Tony.

“Tony, meet Wade Wilson,” sighed Bucky. “Wilson, try not to corrupt my new cellmate. He’s one of the few ones who is actually innocent around here.”

“Hey man, no worries,” said Wade. “Alright Tones, stick with us and you’ll be just fine.”

Tony nodded, a little overwhelmed. This was way more energy than he was prepared to deal with.

The month flew by and by the end of it, Tony was released a day before Bucky. Tony went to a motel and got a room because he didn’t actually have a place to stay. The month in jail wasn’t as bad as he had expected. Bucky and Wade were pretty cool and the food wasn’t awful. In fact, one month in jail was actually better than the last year and a half of his relationship – and wasn’t that just awful, that jail was preferable to a relationship.

Two days later, Tony was sitting in a coffee shop, filling out an application to work there. He knew the owner – Natasha – and Tony was pretty sure she was a mob boss and would look the other way about his record.

“Hey.”

Tony looked up and saw a clean shaven, well dressed man with a bun.

“Bucky?” stuttered Tony.

“Yeah, can I join you?” asked Bucky, already sitting down.

“Sure,” said Tony. “Um, you clean up nicely.”

“My friend Steve is a bit of a big deal designer,” shrugged Bucky with a smirk. “That’s actually why I got arrested, someone started something while we were out and I was acting as body guard but I didn’t have my credentials and the whole thing ended up being easier to sort if I just did the time instead of dealing with the publicity, which would have ruined Stevie.”

“Okay,” said Tony, nodding along, not really sure what to say.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“You done with that application yet?” asked Natasha, coming over to check on Tony.

“Oh, well,” said Tony, covering the unfinished part with his arm. 

“Barnes, just ask him out so he can finish applying so I can give him the job,” sighed Natasha.

“You know Bucky?”

“You know Tony?”

Natasha glared at both of them until they shrunk down.

“Tony, want to go out to lunch with me when you’re done?” asked Bucky.

“Yeah, okay,” said Tony with a shy smile.

“Good, now finish that application and ill bring out lunch when you’re done,” said Natasha, marching off. 

No way was she letting Tony go out on a date (even if she liked Barnes) after she had already failed him in that last relationship, which had ended with jail. Though, as she glanced back at the two men laughing together at one of the worn round tables, she thought that maybe jail wasn’t the worst that could have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm ready for prompts again. I'll make a list and everything. Basically help me not be so lazy this year in not writing.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
